Spy Greasers
by GreaserGirl9227614
Summary: When Darry and Steve return as secret agents, the Socs kidnap them. Now it's up to Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally, Sodapop, Two-bit and the girls to come to their rescue and save the world. Can they stop the Socs from sending the robots to destroy the world?
1. Chapter 1

Spy Greasers

Chapter 1

I was looking out the window, of my bedroom. It was dark outside, but it was a little light, due to the sun setting. It's already 8:30 at night, and we're supposed to go to bed right now, but I feel like staying up, until 10:00, or 11:00 at night. But, that's just how I am. Darrel later came in, while I was watching the sun set. "You guys," he spoke up. "Time for bed." He then sat the clothes hamper down. "Did you, um, brush you teeth?" he asked. "I already did," I said, still looking outside. When I turned around to look, he was walking into the bathroom, that most of the gang were sharing. Alex was in the shower, and Johnny and Ponyboy were using the mirror over by the sink. I can hear Alex make up hilarious jokes about weird people and such, while she is showering, and I can tell you, some of the jokes were funny, but I tried not to get into them. I looked over at Johnny, and Pony. I also saw Miranda, watching them. Molly was on her bed, reading, as usual. Molly always reads, even before she goes to bed, but I don't understand why. Maybe it's just her, or something. I don't know. I mean, I do read, but I spend most of my time on the internet, which sometimes drives Molly crazy. Don't ask me why. I really don't know. Johnny was putting medicine on his fingers, when I turned my eyes back on him. I remembered a few weeks ago, he stated to me that he was suddenly getting warts on his fingers. I wanted to tell Molly, but I knew that if I told Molly, and if she saw the warts on Johnny's fingers, she was gonna probably take him to a doctor, or something. So, Johnny told me to keep it a secret, and so, I did. I heard Johnny say some words about the warts, when he was putting the medicine, and band-aids on them. Dallas walked into the room, and he just looked around. He just shrugged, and walked into the bathroom. I heard him make fun of the band-aids on Johnny's fingers, and I heard Johnny say, "Aw, cut it out, Dal. I'm trying to let the darn warts go away," to him, and then Dallas said, "They'll go away, only if you stop shaking, Johnnycake." I just laid my back on my bed, and watched the ceiling. Man, I sure hope that the warts on Johnny's fingers will go away soon, I thought. Then I had to get in bed, with my cat, Buttercup, who meowed at me, when I got in. It has been one, or two weeks ago, since my old cat, Popeye, had died. After Popeye's death, I couldn't go to sleep, for three nights. But, I was upset. As soon as I got into bed, Darrel then turned to look at me. "Everything okay, at school?" he asked. "Yeah, it's good. It's fine," I said. He looked at me, like I was crazy, for a few seconds. And then he spoke up. "Okay, lights out," he said, about to walk away. I quickly then sat up. "Bedtime story, first," I said, with a smile, while sitting up, in my bed. He came back, and sat the clothes hamper down, again. "What story do you wanna hear?" he asked. I looked a little serious at him, but he didn't see. "The two spies who fell in love," I said. "Oh, I don't think I remember telling you that one," he said, in confusion. "You probably remembered, more that I did." When he said this, he sat down on the edge of my bed. He then turned to look in our bathroom. "You guys wanna hear a story?" he asked. "We're listening," Johnny, and Pony said. "Okay," Darrel said. He was starting to think how the story went. And then, he spoke up. "Once upon a time," he began. "There was a man, and a woman." "And, they were both spies," I spoke up, with a smile. "Yes. She is from a country, he was from another," he said. "And she had a very important mission, assigned to her." "He was her mission," I said. "Correct," he said. "Her mission was to take him out." I then looked confused, a little. "On a date?" I asked. He looked down for a second. "Um, no," he said. "Oh, you mean kill him, or something," I said, pretending that I was "cutting" my head off, with my finger. "I shouldn't be telling you this," he said, with a frown. "Go on," I said. "Go on." "Mary, you gotta understand," he then said. "That there were dark, and confusing times." He then went on, with the story. "Out of fear," he spoke up. "A new, kinda soldier was created. Brilliant, brave soldiers. And their greatest weapons, with their minds, and those men and women, were spies." And then, he showed me a vision of how the story went. There was a long, blond-haired woman, staring. And then, she turned around, to look, and saw a man, with black, greased hair. She then stared at him. And then, she took her gum out, and threw it on the floor. And, the guy stepped on the gum. And, all of a sudden, the woman's hair was long, and blond, but was switched to dark, short hair. "They were masters, at disguising," Darrel, then spoke. "They can sense danger, a mile away. And through their work, their war was ended, before they even started." And then, the woman put on her black sunglasses, and from them, was a green screen, and I heard a noise, coming from the glasses, that was in the vision. Then, the woman just smiled. Moments later, they showed, where she went to a hotel, where the man went. Maybe she followed him or something, I thought. Anyway, Darrel went on. "And the only thing, that spies were afraid of, were other spies," he said. "Enemy spies. And so sometimes, one spy's mission, was to make the enemy, disappear." And then, back to the vision, the woman took her black sunglasses down, looking shocked. And then, she watched the man, go on the elevator. While she was watching that happen, she turned around. And, when she went inside an elevator, she took her wig off, and I was shocked to find out, that she had curly, blond hair. While she was changing the inside of her coat, Darrel spoke up. "He was the assignment, that changed her life," he said. "And, when the moment came, to carry out her mission…" When the woman was about to come out of the elevator, the guy then appeared. She wanted to say something, but he stopped her. He then took a picture of himself, out of her jacket. And then, he took out a picture of HER. I was shocked. He then gave the woman a smile, pressed one of the elevator buttons, and he waved good-bye, by using his fingers. The woman then looked upset, a little bit. "She didn't knew it," Darrel then said. "He was different, than she expected. Though, he was so charming, and intelligent. But he was unexpected, and completely honorable. And it made her realize, how much motion it had taken him. And so, they kept in contact. To lunch dates, but they were separated, so that no one would see them together. Dinner dates fall over, to the travels that they went. And then, they fell in love. And then, they decided, that together, they would work, on the most dangerous mission, of all times." "What?" I asked. "They decided to get married," he said. "Wow," I said. And then, after various parts of the vision, they showed the scene, with the wedding. "Yes," Darrel then said. "On her wedding day, she felt like, she wanted to break a thousand, deadly missions, that she was about to accept." And then, the vision showed the scene that the woman was shown, hitting a glass sculpture, made out of ice. I was shocked, but I spoke up. "Why's that?" I asked. "Well," Darrel said. "Marriage is a mission, that has full of complex. And that it was the most courageous, and slightly supplied. And there's such of an amazing series of obstacles, that one has to have, in order to keep marriage together. And it frightened her, even more. But when she saw him, standing there, with no doubt, and what so ever, so assure about this. She took his hand, looked deep into his eyes, and said the two, most dangerous, and trusting words, that you could say to anyone." "What?" I asked. "She said, I do," he said. "Oh, that's so cool," "Yeah," he said. "And then the problem started." He said some things about what happened at the wedding, that I did not understand. "And so, they were tired. They settled down, and had a few kids. And, they decided that they would retired from being spies, because they formed a family. And uh, they were better off. The end." Before he said this, everyone else were in bed, except Steve. I wondered, where in the devil could he be. Probably in the living room, I thought. I then spoke up. "And they lived happily, ever after?" I asked. "Of course," he said. "But they were better off." I then looked at him, in confusion, after he kissed me on the forehead, like I was his daughter, or something. "Great story, Darrel," I then said. "But it needs a new ending." "Yeah," Two-Bit then said. "It needs some dumb blonds, in it." "Aw hush, Two-Bit," Alex said, laughing. "Johnny, let me see your fingers," Darrel said. Johnny took out his hands, but pulled them back, before he can even look at them. "I put the medicine, on them," Johnny said. "Alright, then," Darrel said. "Night."

Darrel's point of view:

I walked out of the kids' room, and into the living room, where Steve is working on his homework, from school. "What story was it, this time?" he asked. I gave him a smile. "My parents," I said. Steve looked at me, like I was crazy. He then rolled his eyes, and went back to writing. "How many nights, I wonder," he then said. "That you send your brothers, and their friends off to bed, with nightmares." "Mary asked me," I said. "For that story." "But your parents are dead already, Darry," he said. "And besides, that life is over. We are greasers, not spies." Me, and him then logged into our spy accounts, on our laptops. While doing that, I then spoke up. "So, I went to the school today, and had the meeting with the principal," I said, and then he turned to look at me. "Alex, and Two-Bit has been skipping school, twice a month." "Why?" he asked me, with serious eyes. "I don't know," I said. "Dally's been sent to the office, more than three times, because he's been smoking, and always pulling his blade out, in front of other students. And any of those school friends that Johnny talks about?" "Yeah," he then said. "Some kids, like Tom, Jeffery, and all those other kids." I then shook my head. "They're make-believe," I said. "It turns out that the other kids, they pick on him. He has no friends." He then looked more serious at me, then before. "That's maybe the reason why, he has his head, in the clouds. By doing these weird drawings, and watching that, ridiculous teenagers' show." I then walked over to him. "They're keeping secrets from us, Steve," I then said, acting serious. "And, I think it's our fault. They had gotten this, from us." "We have good reasons, to keep secrets," Steve then said. "And, if we told them, that we were spies, they'd have visions of danger, every time we would leave the house." And then, I saw something, on Steve's computer screen. "Speaking of secrets," I then said. "What are you doing over here?" Quickly, he pressed a button, and then, he went back to the front page. "Oh, nothing," he said. "Just, nothing." And so, I walked away from him, leaving him there, like there was something wrong, with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Spy Greasers

Chapter 2

Johnny's point of view:

"Why do we have to do this every morning?" I asked, while I was on the monkey bars. "We already have P.E., at school." It was just me, and Molly's friend, Taylor, who were working out, in the house gym, that we have. Since we have a bigger house, we were able to have a gym. Taylor can be nice sometimes, but she's mean. I mean, she's not a soc, she's a greaser. But she sometimes acts like Steve, probably because of her fiery, hot, and mean attitude that she has with us. Like Molly, Taylor has blond hair, but unlike Molly, she has lighter blue eyes. Taylor always wears her hair up, in a half ponytail, while the rest of her hair was put down. Taylor then climbed on the monkey bars, right behind me. I guess she started to feel impatient of me, a little bit. "Are you gonna hang there all day, scaredy cat?" she asked me. God, I hated it, when she called me that. "I told you not to look down," Taylor then said, in almost a mean voice. I felt my arms, getting tired. "I can't help it," I said, losing my breath. "I'm slipping." By then, Taylor sounded mad, and also mean. "It's your butterfingers that are slipping," she said, with her voice, rising. I suddenly let one of my arms go. "Hurry up!" Taylor yelled. "I can-" I said, reaching to hold on. But it was too late. I felt Taylor push me off the bars, landed on the landing mate, and then, I landed on my face, on the floor. "That hurts," I said, in pain. At least I got no bruises, or marks. Taylor then did a landing on her feet, on the floor, right after she jumped off the bars. She then looked at me, with serious eyes. "You just fell a thousand feet," she said. "You're a pancake." I looked at her, with wide eyes. "I'm not," I said, my voice rising. "Well, you are," Taylor said, getting up. "Don't trip getting up, pancake." By then, I was mad. I grabbed one of the dumbbells, and tried to throw it at her, but it ended up hitting one of the flower vases, breaking it, and letting the soil overflow. Taylor then turned around to look at me, and gave me that wicked smile, on her face. "Butterfingers," she called me. I was still mad, and then I followed her. "We'll see about that," I whispered, to myself.

Steve's point of view:

When we were about to get in the car, Darry came by, and took the picture away, from me. He then looked at it. "Tom?" he said, in confusion. "Yeah," I said, to him. "He's missing." Darry then looked at me, seriously. "Is this what you were hiding last night?" he asked. I then gave that almost worried look, on my face. "I didn't want to worry you," I said to him.

We were stuck, listening to Johnny's favorite TV program, called Vampires Suck, which it was made into a movie, but is now also a television series. While I was driving, I decided to talk to Johnny about why he likes that show. "Johnny," I asked him. "Why do you watch that show?" Johnny then looked up, from the TV screen. "Because it's cool," he said. "Why?" I got a little frustrated at that comment, but I went on. "Because, that's all you ever do," I replied. "Play it's video games, and watch the tapes. That's all you ever do." Taylor, my girlfriend, was riding with us, because her parents had to go to work early, so she over to the house, before we left. I know, I left my other girlfriend Evie, because she fell in love, with another guy, but I found Taylor, a little attractive, but that Mary Vedell girl that I met back in June, she's a real, good looker. Suddenly, I heard Taylor and Two-Bit, arguing. Taylor's the only person, that Two-Bit doesn't like, because she acts mean to him sometimes, but I think he's gonna get her back, I bet. "What's this, a self-portrait?" Taylor asked him. ""What's this, a self-portrait?" Two-Bit then said, copying her voice, and words, that she just said. By then, I took the picture, out of Taylor's hands. "Molly, he's copying me!" Taylor said, to Molly. Two-Bit said the same thing. "Taylor, leave him alone," Molly then said. "Two-Bit, stop talking like her." I looked at the picture, and it looked horrible. "Look at this," I said to Darry. "It's hideous." He then looked at me. "Well then, talk to Johnny," he said. While looking at the picture, Johnny spoke up. "It's a vampire idea," he said. "I designed it, by myself." All of a sudden, I heard a voice on the TV, and then I turned it to look at me. "Today, we're very excited, because today, we have a new character!" This guy said, on the TV. "We found him, snooping around the castle, last night. I want you all to meet, Timothy Night." "Hey, you guys," I heard Johnny say to the others guys. "He looks pretty cool, doesn't he?" I heard some of the guys in the back, talking about that "Timothy Night" person, but I didn't hear the girls talk about it. I looked at the picture of Tom, and then at Timothy Night. I was off the road, when suddenly, I heard Darry say, "Steve!" "What?" I asked. I looked, and then I gasped. And then, I stopped the car. There was a woman, with short, white hair, holding a stop sign, and she looked serious. "Hey, I'm sorry," I said to her, but she didn't hear me. While she was letting some girls walk on the street to get to the school building, she turned back to us, and she looked mad, and she pointed at the sign, that she was holding.

While I was getting out of the car with my bookbag and everything, I tapped Johnny on the shoulder. "Johnny, Johnny. Hey," I said to him. He turned to me. "Anybody gives you a hard time in there, remember that you are Johnny Cade." Johnny looked at me. He then spoke up. "What's so special about being a Johnny Cade?" he said. I still had my eyes on him. "Lots of things," I called to him, but he didn't hear me. A few seconds later, I saw Johnny, being bullied by a Soc kid, who had to do a talk with him. "Have a good day son," I heard a guy, behind me said. "Show them who's boss." I turned around, and saw the Soc kid's Dad in front of me. He then looked down at me, and did a smirk. "Can I help you with something, brother?" he asked. I thought about me throwing that guy in the school window, all the kids cheering at me, and Johnny running up to me, and raising my arm up in the air, for my victory. I forgot I was paying attention to that guy, and I had my eyes back on him. "I said, can I help you with something, chief?" he asked, again. I just shook my head, and walked away, with Sodapop, and some of his girlfriends.

(Meanwhile, at Melissa's island castle; also the Socs' hangout)

"I thank you all, for attending today's demonstration," Mr. Lisp said, to his henchmen. Mr. Lisp was here, to see how the show was doing, but he was serious, when it came to my four characters, called The Vampire Dudes, for my show. Mr. Lisp kept talking. "Year after year, we pay outrageous sums of money to several inventors, to come up with our technologies. Mr. Jeff is one such visionary. However, his inventions are somewhat questionable, and, therefore, need to be evaluated." He then turned to me. He looked serious. "You promised us an army, Mr. Jeff," he said. "But our first billion dollars bought us only this." When he said this, he pointed to my vampire characters. "Mutated secret agents," he then said. I was a little shooked, but I spoke up. "The mutative process and brain wipe caused their minds to turn to mush," I said. "I have found little use of them, except as novelties on, well, my teenager's show." Suddenly, the Thumb Thumbs walked in. Mr. Lisp then gave me that look on his face. "What the hell are these finger men?" he asked. "Oh, they're called Thumb-thumbs," I responded. "Very capable robots." Mr. Lisp then threw his hard-covered folder at the thumbs. They tried to grab it, but one got hit. Mr. Lisp then looked a little funny, then serious. "All thumbs," he then said. "Useless." Melissa Jefferies, who is one of the five soc girls, then gave me a signal, telling me to do that special fight, with one of my robots, so I nodded. Melissa's friends, Tori and Evie are here, but the other girls, Cherry Valance and Marcia, they're away, at Germany, for some reason. Bob, Randy, David, and other guys are here, but they're watching. Anyway, I then spoke. "Mr. Lisp, I think you'll enjoy this," I said, dragging him to the front doors to the hallway. "Through that door, an awesome power will emerge. You will have, but a moment to disarm it. In exactly, ten seconds." By then, I started to count. When I got to five, all the guys moved out of the way, including me, and my friends. By the time I said one, the doors opened, and the kid was running. Mr. Lisp then saw the kid, and said a boy's name, that he probably knows. The kid then, jumped over him, turned to look at him, grabbed him by the leg, and threw him to the ground. I then walked over to them. "You hesitated," I then said. Mr. Lisp then looked up at me. "I had to," he said. "He's my son." "Are you sure?" I asked. "Actually, I designed him. I built him! His name is…" I looked at the robot's dog tag. "X-5-2-4-9-5, the second." Mr. Lisp then got up, looking shocked. "This is your big idea?" he asked, his voice rising. "Robot kids, that look like my children?" Then, another robot came behind him. He then looked at me. "The President's daughter?" he asked. I nodded at the robot, and she threw him to the ground. He then sat up. "An almost-exact replica," I then said. "Sometimes in order to think big, you have to think small." He then got up, but I was still talking to him. "Through physio-electrical imaging, I can make them look like anyone. Yet the cunning and intelligence of the world's greatest espionage agents, all rolled into tiny packages, I call "Spy Greasers"." Mr. Lisp then looked at the robots, and then bent down. "Tell me, Spy Greasers," he said to them. "With your vast stores of knowledge, what are four of the five physiological indications, that a human being is lying?" The robots began to talk, but I stopped them, before they can finish. "They're not quite finished yet," I said, to Mr. Lisp. "Missing one crucial element." "Missing what?" he asked. I turned to Bob, and he pointed to his head. I turned back to Mr. Lisp. "Their brains," I said to him. By then, Mr. Lisp was mad. He then raised his voice. "These buckets of bolts will pass as children! We have a schedule to keep, Jeff—a window of opportunity that's closing fast!" He then gave me a mad look. "We will be back in two days to pick up our army, or we'll take whatever you do have, cut our losses, and lay your entire silly empire to waste! No more time." By then, I was mad, but I understood everything. So I spoke up. "Escort Mr. Lisp back to his chopper, children," I said to the robots. They then dragged Mr. Lisp to his chopped, while he wailed, "Ow!" at them. "That was brilliant, Jeff," Bob said to me. "Thanks, Bob," I said. "Now all I have to do, is make them work for real."


	3. Chapter 3

Spy Greasers

Chapter 3

Steve's point of view:

"You're going where?" Darry asked me, when I walked into the living. I turned to him. "On an assignment," I said. "Several OSS agents are missing, including Tom. No ransom, no demands. They just disappeared." Darry then looked surprised. "After fifteen years, you are accepting an assignment?" he asked, in a shocked voice. "In a word, Dean," I said, to him. "He called, and he asked me to go in." "Well, I'm going with you," Darry, then said. "Darry," I said, seriously. "You're also interested in going on a mission. But you have brothers to take care of. So, we can't both just leave." "Oh, come on," Darry said. "I haven't been on a mission, in a long time, since I was thirteen, and I haven't gone ever since." "Again?" I asked. He nodded. "Darry," I said. "It's old. And if it wasn't for Tom, or any of the greasers that are also spies that had been captured, I would be turning this mission down, myself." Suddenly, Darry gave me that smile on his face. "Does that you're gonna turn me down, brother?" he said. And then, he was whispering things in my ear. "Oh Darry, come on," I said, with a smile. "What about the others?" Suddenly, the front door opened, and there was Tim and Curly, who must've came by for a visit, or something. Like me and Darry, they're also spies. Suddenly, I heard Dally's voice. "Hey, Tim!" I heard him say. "What's up, Dal!" Tim said to him. Then I saw Curly eyed Mary, when she was helping Pony put away the dishes. I then walked over to Tim, after he and Dally had finished their long conversation. "Hey, thanks for coming," I said. "On a short notice." Tim just smiled. "That's what gangs are for," he said. "And that's what I hear, anyway."

I was fixing the grease in my hair that I just put on, while I was looking in the car mirror. I chuckled to myself in the mirror. While I was doing that, I looked up, and stopped. Darry was standing there, like he was waiting for me to do something, and he was smiling. He then took off his black sunglasses. "Do I know you?" he asked. I then used the car keys to open the front car door for him. When this happened, the engine in the car started. When Darry was getting in, I handed him the silver spy suitcase. "Feels like the good, old times, right?" I said. "Yeah, it does," he said. After he got in, I closed the car door.

We were driving by the cars, while we were on the road. Darry then spoke up to the computer. "S-4-1-4 to Hilton Garden Inn, on assignment to Bond," he said. The computer said, "Missing OSS operatives." "Agents Darrel Curtis and Steve Randle on route," Darry then said. Then suddenly, Ms. Gradenko appeared on screen. "Well, it's good to hear those names, again," she said. "Good evening, Ms. Gradenko," I said. "Hello, Steve," she said. "Um?" Darry said. "And, Mr. Curtis." "Any updates?" he asked. "They're being uploaded into your central, now," she said. "Scan the area," I said. Then, we both grabbed our hands, and then we went underwater. The car then transformed into a submarine. "All right, then," I whispered, and then, it got silent. Few minutes later, Darry spoke up. "Why don't we call them?" he said. "They'll be getting up for school, pretty soon. They should know what they're up to." I then turned to him. "Darry," I said. "Remember." Darry then laid back. "You're right," he said, relaxing a bit. "Man, our first time out in nearly decade, and all we can think of is my brothers, and the others." Then suddenly, Ms. Gradenko appeared on screen. She said some things, but suddenly, the guy that appeared on Johnny's favorite show appeared. He then spoke. "You two, Darrel Curtis, and Steve Randle. I believe your something, that I want," he said. "No, I know who that is. That's—" Suddenly, Darry paused, and then he turned around, to look who was behind us. "We got a follower," he then said. "Well, not for long," I then said. "Watch this." I pressed a button, and then we went fast. We got away, from whoever was following us. Then suddenly, I saw a big, huge submarine coming straight at us. "What's that?" I said. We were heading straight at it. "They got us," I said. "They got—" And before I could finished, we had to block the bright light out of our eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Spy Greasers

Chapter 4

We were all sitting in the living room, just talking about what we were going to do after school, and all that mess. Johnny and Miranda were learning how to draw sunsets from Ponyboy, Alex and Two-bit were talking about blondes, Molly was reading, Dallas and Tim were talking about a rumble with the Socs in a few weeks from now, Curly was asleep on the couch with the TV left on, and I was listening to my music while I was looking up online. Man, I thought. What could ruin a perfect day, like this? I just smiled to myself and just kept looking up on websites. Then all of a sudden, I heard the alarm go off. On my computer, it said "RED ALERT" on the screen. "Shit," I said. Curly then woke up, and looked on the TV, and it said the same thing on the screen. "Oh, my gosh," I heard him say. Everybody then stopped what they were doing, and listened to the siren go off. "What the hell?" Dallas said, in confusion. "What's going on?" Pony said. "Is this a fire drill, or something?" Johnny asked. Curly and Tim left to go get something, and then they came back two minutes later, with nine backpacks, with our names on it, except theirs. "Put these on quickly!" Curly said. "Yeah, we don't have time to—" Tim paused at what he was saying, right after the alarm stopped. We stood there in silence for a second, and then Tim then headed for the back door. "Follow me," Tim said. We didn't go. "Come on," Tim yelled. "Follow me!" We got the bookbags, and followed him. We followed, until he stopped, when we got to the indoor pool, where the soccer ball was. "There's a lot for you to know, and a little time, to explain," Curly said. "Cousin Tim and Curly!" I said. They turned to face us. "The first of which is, we're not your cousins," Curly said. He and Tim then took their caps off their heads, and I saw that they had their hair greased. Us girls were shocked, but the boys weren't, but they pretended to be shocked.

"Ponyboy, Sodapop," Tim then said. "Your brother and friend are international spies." "They're good ones," Curly said. "But, they've been mostly inactive, for the last fifteen years." Ponyboy and Soda were shocked, but I didn't understand. So I spoke up. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked, with my voice rising a little. "We were assigned to protect Ponyboy's family, but something's gone wrong," Tim said, looking through the book shelf. "And, we have to take you guys to the safe house." I turned to the others, and they seemed worried. I turned to face Tim. "Our friends can't be spies," I said. "They're not cool enough!" And then, all of a sudden, the book shelf moved out of the way, and into a small room, where there was a small door, in the middle of the wall. We were surprised by this. "That's cool," Johnny said. Then Tim told us to go on, while he picked up, like some kind of a computer, like phone, with the globe showing, and a red dot glowing on some place that we have to go to. "According to the coordinates, in my locating device," Tim spoke up, with the electronic in his hands, and Curly looking over his shoulder. "They're being taken to Asia, or South America." He then sat the electronic down, and then started to leave with Curly. "Go in there," Tim said. "We'll be right back." "And, if you're not?" I called. "Hit the blue button to seal the door," Curly called back. "And the green button to go." Pony was then opening the small door, when I turned back to face him, and the others. All we saw in there, were a bunch of jackets, and two pairs of boots. Pony looked at them for a second, and then turned to me, with that look on his face. "Is this a joke?" he said. I turned to see if Tim and Curly were coming back. Then all of a sudden, I heard windows breaking. I started to get worried. "Cool!" I heard Dallas say. "Mary, look," Pony said. I didn't turn, when he said my name. "Mary," Johnny said. I turned around, and I realized that everyone were going into the closet. I stood there for a second. But that closet is too damn small, I thought. How the hell can nine teenagers get in there? I just shrugged, and went on in the closet. But, the closet wasn't small. Behind the jackets, was this big, like, room with nine chairs, and nine bunk beds, along with a food closet, and nine microwaves. In front of those chairs, were desks, with control buttons, all over them. I was amazed by this, when I climbed in. When I climbed in, I heard a TV go on, and there was Tim and Curly. They were in the living room, fighting these, like black stick figures. Tim then turned to us. He looked serious, and so did Curly. "You guys will have to go to the safe house, without us," Tim said. "Go now!" I noticed that Dallas was smiling, because Tim and Curly were fighting against those black figures. "Tim, look out!" Dallas yelled. He must've saw a black figure behind Tim, and told him to hit it, which he did, of course. "Find the OSS," Curly then said. "Tell them that the Third Brain live!" When he said this, we were all confused, and Dallas stopped smiling. "You guys must—" Tim was about to finish, when suddenly, the windows and the front door broke. "Tim, Curly, behind you!" Two-Bit said. "What are those things?" Molly said. "Get 'em!" Sodapop said. "Tim!" Alex said. "Curly!" Pony said. "Get them!" Miranda said. Suddenly, we see the black stick figure, right in front of the screen, and then the TV went off. I then looked serious. "Press the blue and green buttons," I said. I turned away, but then Johnny stopped me. "But we can't leave Tim and Curly behind!" he said. Then I heard the door to where we were break open. I turned to see the figures. I turned back to everyone. "Oh yes, we can," I said. "Blue to close, green to go. Quick!" I jumped out of the closet, to get the electronic device, that Tim left on his bookbag. I picked it up, and looked ahead. The figures were still trying to get in. So I hurried back to the closet, and into the room. I heard Pony say, "Here's the green button!" when I climbed back in, so I yelled, "No, blue button first!". But it was too late. Pony pressed the green button, and then we went really fast, and that's when I realized that it was a vehicle, not a room. I was still on the floor, trying to get up, but we were moving so fast, that I can barely stand up. "Pony!" I screamed. "Blast it, Pony!" Dallas yelled. "You never do anything right, sometimes!" "Look, I didn't meant to!" Pony yelled back. "Oh, we don't have time to argue, guys!" Soda yelled. "We gotta find the blue button!" I just realized that I was right next to the blue button, so I pressed it, and the door began to close up. When Dallas and Pony saw me do this, they ran over to me, and helped me to my feet. "You guys," I said, feeling dizzy. "Hang on!" "This is gonna be a rough one!" Two-Bit yelled. Then suddenly, I heard a splash of water outside. I guess this means we're on the lake, I thought. Then I decided that it'd be best if only three or four of us go on the roof of the vehicle, and so me, Pony, Johnny, and Miranda went up, with our life vests on. When we got up there, we were on the lake, with the sun shining on us. We were shocked for a second, but then we turned around to see who was behind us. It was the black stick figures, following us, while two or three of them were on four separate boats. So we had to yell, in order for us to get our attention. "What are those things?" Pony yelled. "I don't know!" Miranda yelled back. "But they're catching up to us!" I yelled. I felt like we were being chased by the figures, which we were of course. Maybe the cops were stupid enough to dress into those stupid outfits, I guess, I thought. "Where's the gas pedal?" Johnny yelled. Johnny was touching the controls, but I tried to stop him. "No, don't touch anything!" I yelled. Pretty soon, we were all touching the controls, until some words came up that said: MANUAL OVERRIDE ENGAGED. "Blast it!" I yelled. "You guys switched it to manual!" I didn't realize that there was a guy on a boat, so I had to make a turn. It appeared to be, that he was fishing, so I guess he lost his fishing rod. "How do you work this thing?" Johnny yelled. I turned around, and the figures were still chasing us. Damn figures, I thought. I turned to the other three. "It was programmed to take us to the safe house!" I yelled. Suddenly, we were in front of the same guy, that lost his fishing rod, so me and Miranda had to scream. So I had to use the lift button, and then we flew over the guy that was on his boat. When we landed a few seconds later. I realized that Johnny was missing. "Johnny?" Pony yelled. "Johnny?" Miranda yelled. I started to panic, but it wasn't for long, until I found Johnny, laying on the roof, trying to hang on. Pony and Miranda also noticed. "Johnny, what you doing down there?" Pony yelled. "Help me!" Johnny yelled. I looked up, and saw that we were heading to a wall, made out of rock, which was an island. When we heard Johnny screaming, I knew we have to help him. So I stretched out as much as I can, in order to reach him. "Hang on, Johnny!" I yelled. "We're coming to get you!" I couldn't do it myself, so I had help with Pony and Miranda to get Johnny off the roof. On the computer screen, it said: DIVE, which meant that we have to go underwater, so we quickly got Johnny off the roof on time, and Pony had to close the opening to the roof. When we got back down, everybody else were surrounding us. "Oh my gosh!" Alex said, frightened. "You guys alright?" Dallas asked, while helping Johnny. "We're fine," I said, taking my vest off. I looked down to the floor. "We are definitely gonna be late for school." Suddenly, it got quiet for a few minutes. I looked around in the dark, and then turned to everyone else. I saw that Johnny was shaking, so Alex suddenly spoke up. "Stop shaking," she whispered. He looked at his hands, and then back at her. "I can't," he whispered back. "Stop shaking, or you'll give yourself more warts," Pony whispered, to him. "You guys," I whispered, getting their attention. They looked at me, when I spoke up. "We'll be alright. Just be calm, and do exactly, as I say. Okay?" Everyone nodded, and then the power came on. So we got up, and to where we were gonna sit. So I sat down in the front-left, while Alex sat in my direction, on the right. Suddenly, Alex put her foot on one of the pedals, and then all the powers came on, and the light became brighter, than before. We heard some noises, and then a voice spoke. "Welcome to the N.I.X. Super Guppy," the computer said. The computer did some noises, and then it stopped. I then looked at the controls, in front of me. "You guys," I then said. "Don't touch anything." I then turned to Alex, who was touching and pressing the buttons. I then got pissed. "Alex!" I said. As soon as Alex took her hands off the controls, the window opened, and we saw a great view of fishes. Most of us said, "Oh wow,", and "Cool,", and one of us said, "Whoa!". Then we heard the computer say that where we were heading is the safe house, and that we have to be there, in two hours and thirty minutes. While I was looking, I began to sense that there were sharks coming our way. So I spoke to Miranda, who was horrified by sharks. "Miranda, don't look," I said, not looking at her. "Why?" she asked, with her hands, covering her eyes. "Just keep them shut, alright?" "Okay." And then the sharks appeared. There were more than seven or eight of them. There were so many of them, that I can barely count how many there were. Then the sharks were gone. "Okay, you can look now," I said, looking at Miranda. "Thanks," she responded. "I just, you know, don't want you sobbing all over me, and everyone else," I said. Miranda then turned to look at me. She had those puppy-dog eyes, again. She must've picked it up, from Johnny, I thought. "We're never gonna see them again, are we?" Miranda said, feeling worried about Darrel and Steve. I looked at her, and then at the fishes. Man, I thought. Things couldn't get worse. Or can they?


	5. Chapter 5

Spy Greasers

Chapter 5

Steve's point of view:

We had to put all our stuff on this tray, while we were on the elevator. I was surprised to see that Darry hasn't taken his small lifesaver stick out. The last thing I took out was the stupid drawing that Johnny did yesterday. I showed it to the black stick figures, who were minding their own business, I guess, and did a hilarious face at the them, which made Darry smile, a little. "Very dangerous," I said, in a funny voice, and then I sat the picture down on the tray. We got out of the elevator, and walked pass by those vampire characters from Johnny's show, who appeared to be locked up. Darry then spoke up. "The characters from Jeff's TV show," he whispered to me. "They're prisoners." I nodded, and then I accidently stopped walking, so the black stick bastards had to push me, so I kept on walking.

(In the control room)

I started to get a little worried, so I spoke up. "We need the brain, Bob," I said, worriedly. "We're running out of time." But Bob just stood there, and spoke up, with the smirk on his face. "Don't worry, Jeff," he said. "Darrel Curtis and Steve Randle are the only agents that I know of, that never had a weakness. But times change. Now they have, too."

(Meanwhile, at the safe house)

We were walking up the steps to the safe house, when Pony suddenly spoke up. "Did you lock it?" he asked. I used the Guppy keys that I had with me, and locked the vehicle, which made a beeping noise. "Yep," I responded. It wasn't for long, until we got to the top of the steps, and saw what the safe house looked like. I wasn't pretty amazed by this. Neither were everyone else. "That's the safe house?" I said, in confusion. "It looks more like an outhouse," Johnny stated. We walked to the front door, but I was there first, so it didn't matter. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. So I tried again, until a computer voice came on. "Your name?" I looked at the others, and then back at the door. I guess it was asking for my name, so I spoke up. "Mary Vedell?" I responded. "Your full name, please," the door responded back. I then did a funny smile, and then turned to the others. "I don't use my full name," I said. "It's kinda, you know, a little short." So I tried to open the door, but the door said for my full name, again. I got frustrated, so I did a huffy breath, and then spoke up. "Mary Alexandra Vedell," I responded. Then suddenly, the door opened, at last. We walked in, with surprise. I was surprised more, than them. "My name's a pass-code?" I said, quietly, and then the door closed. After the door closed, all the lights turned on, and we saw a lot of cool stuff. We were shocked and amazed by this. "Wow," we said, quietly. "This place is amazing," I said, dropping my bookbag on the floor, with shock. And then, we separated to look around the place. I looked in the food cabinets, and they were all empty. I was shocked. "How safe is a safe house, if there's nothing to eat?" I said, in confusion. Suddenly, I heard a noise, so I opened the cabinets again, and this time, there was food, in them, much to my pleasure.

Johnny's point of view:

I was walking around, until I saw a black sheet, covering something up. So I walked over, and I saw some words on a silver backpack. "Buck Merrill's Buddypack?" I said, in confusion. So I had to take the black sheet off, and there were a lot of them. "Whoa!" I said, shocked.

Molly's point of view:

I was looking in every drawer that I could find, until I this drawer, that surprised me, a bit. "Emergency cash?" I said, confused, and then I to tap on the drawer twice, and then it opened. I began to smile. "From every country," I said to myself. "You know what, I'll take all of them." I looked over my shoulder, and I saw Ponyboy sitting down, in front of a picture frame.

My point of view:

I was watching Alex taking a bunch of small and big, like packages, that were in wrappers. Alex asked me to choose one, so I chose the one with the red and yellow on it. And so, she went for it. I sat down behind Pony, while I was waiting. Few seconds later, Alex came back, with a tray of a cheese burger and fries. "Hey," she said, with a grin. "Check it out." When she said this, she took a fry. She tried to impress Pony with it, but he didn't look. He kept looking at the picture frame at him. It was a picture of Darrel and Steve. "We'll see them, again," I spoke up, trying to cheer him up. "Just like they said they would." Pony still didn't look. "Oh," he spoke up. "So this time, we're supposed to believe in them." I looked at the picture. It wasn't for long, until Alex put the frame down, causing the whole scene to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Spy Greasers

Chapter 6

Steve's point of view:

"Let's stop worrying about the others," Darry said. I was too damn mad to answer him, but I was thinking about what I should say to him. We were tied up, in a hidden room. Well, we were trying to get free, from the ropes that were tied around us, but it's no use. At least we were sitting down, though. Finally, I thought of something to say. "You see," I said, frustrated. "This is why I never wanted to go on another mission." Darry gave me that "excuse me?" look, right away. "Are you blaming me, for this?" he asked. "An hour ago, you seemed happy to be back in the game." I looked back at him. "An hour ago, I was not a prisoner, of war," I responded. Suddenly, Darry looked relaxed, a little bit. "Ok," he then said. "We're a little rusty, that's all. This is one way to find out who's behind all this. If I can just get the pressure right." Suddenly, he got his mini light saber out, and a few seconds later, he broke free from the rope. I was shocked, when he got free. Then, I got a little jealous. "But," he said, with a smile. "At least I still got it." I then got a little frustrated, again. "How the hell did you do that?" I asked. "Hey, don't forget about me, Darry."

We were walking down in the hallway, and then we decided to walk a little slow. Darry looked around. "Remember when we could sense danger a mile away," he said. I nodded, and kept walking. It wasn't for long, until we heard cracking noises, and we were separated. It turns out that the floor was separating us, by letting the pieces of the floor break into pieces. Me and Darry looked down at the bottom-less pit. Then I looked up at Darry. "Those were the days," I said. "Yeah," he responded. I then took a few steps back, so that way I can make it to the other side. Once I reached my point, I ran and tried to jump across. I let out a yell, thinking that I didn't make it. "Steve!" Darry yelled. But it all ended, when I landed on the floor, which was made out of glass. I moaned, in pain, when I landed. "Oh," Darry said, in relief. I then moved my arms down to the middle of my body, and then did a knock twice, with my right hand. "Clever," I said. Then I got up from the floor, and started jumping on it four times. By the second time, Darry told me that I did enough, and so I stopped, at the fourth jump. "You alright?" Darry asked. "Yeah," I said. "I'm fine." I then pointed to the mirrored floor. "Very clever," I said. We walked around the halls, wondering where we should go, until we got to this kind of door, with a "J"- shaped door handle. "Virtual room," I heard Darry say, while looking at the door, with the sign next to the door. We looked at each other. "Let's go," I said. Darry nodded, and then we went inside. We were like "What the hell?", when we saw what we were looking at. It turns out that a tree was flipped up-side down at a lake, while a couple of birds flew out of the tree. "Where are we?" Darry asked. We looked at each other, and then decided that we should leave. We headed for the door, and then the door disappeared, in lightning strikes. We heard thunder storms for a second, and then everything was cloudy, in the color of orange. We started to turn around, and started walking. "You gotta give him points for imagination," I then said. Suddenly, we fell. We went through a pipe, and right onto a table of weird-looking food. And there was that guy on Johnny's show, named Jeff, holding a timer, while taking a sip, from his glass. "fifteen minutes to escape," I heard him say, after he stopped the timer. We then looked up, and saw him. He then smiled. "With your reputations," he then said. "I was expecting something a little more impressive. Finally, we can eat!" He then took another sip, while me and Darry looked at each other, thinking that this man was crazy, as hell.

While we were trying to eat this ridiculous food, Jeff talked to us a bit. Then I spoke up. "So," I said. "You're Jeff?" He smiled at me. "Yes, I am," he said. "You watch my show?" "No," I said. "My friend does." "He does?" he said. "Wonderful!" I then heard Randy told me the names of the other greasers, through my ear phone, which was in my left ear, so I said the names of the greasers, in the right order. "But not your girlfriends, Mary Vedell, Miranda Johnson, Molly Jefferson, and Alexandra Lopez, isn't that right?" Jeff then said. "And Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston, and Two-Bit Mathews. And your two younger brothers, Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis, Mr. Curtis?" He then smiled, while me and Darry looked at each other. How did he know everyone's names? I thought. He's just crazy. "Your little friends will join us soon…," he then said. Darry, who must've got mad at this, he got up from his seat, with the spoon in his hand, and looked at Jeff. Jeff then stopped him, with a serious face. "Hold it!" Jeff said to him. Darry then stopped. "I snap my fingers," Jeff said, and then he snapped his fingers. After this, we saw these walking thumb-like figures walk out of nowhere, and I saw one of them slip, and fell to the floor. "And my fingers snap you," Jeff said, with a smile. When the thumb figures walk away, Darry did a fake smile, and then sat down. I then spoke up, after he sat down. "Where are the OSS agents you've taken?" I asked. Jeff then got up, and flipped his cape. "Eighteen years ago," he said. "They were part of a research team for the OSS, attempting to create a synthetic intelligence, a compendium of spy knowledge, if you will. Research since destroyed." "If the OSS destroyed its research," I then said. "It was for a reason." Jeff looked at me, and then smiled. "We all have our reasons, right?" he said. "But, there was someone else on that research team, right? Someone else, who could rebuild it." He then looked at me. "Isn't that right, Mr. Randle?" I then gave Darry that look of worry, when he looked at me. Suddenly, a TV screen appeared, and we saw two guys, which we knew. "Tim?" Darry said. "Curly?" I said. Jeff then did something, and then push a red button. Suddenly, we saw Tim and Curly transforming, and then we saw them, as vampires! "I think they're going to be the best-sellers," Jeff said, with an evil smile. "And just in time, for the holiday rush." He then laughed, while the TV screen disappeared, while me and Darry started to get angry. "I will never, and I mean ever, build anything for you," I said, in an angry voice. Jeff then looked at me. "Thank you for joining us," he said. I was gonna say something, but he pressed a button, and I fell, in the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Spy Greasers

Chapter 7

We decided to become spies. We got on our spy outfits, and added some cool equipment, like laser beams, and all that good stuff. We also put on our spy wrist watches, on our left wrist. When I put mine on, a tiny satellite dish came popping out, and made a noise. We decided to do some cool spy moves, but when Alex did hers, she tried to make it look cool, but she ended up falling on the floor, in pain. We then sat down at a table, with a lot of spy equipment. I looked around for a second to see where I should start, until I found this tiny black book. I picked it up. "How to be a spy," I read the title, out loud. "Author unknown?" After that, I began scanning through the pages, to see what I could find in the book. Suddenly, I found this one page that I thought it would be good to read, so I began reading that part. "A good spy uses—" I started to read, until all of a sudden, Two-Bit, who had just put on his watch, must've turned up the microphone in the watch, that he accidently spoke up, loudly. He spoke so loud, that my ear phone in my right ear, made a loud noise that caused my ear to go ringing. "Ow! Gosh!" I yelled. "You're too close!" When I yelled at him, he just put his hands up, and didn't say a word. "A good spy uses his head. Got that?" I said. "That's the very first one in the book." Two-Bit just said that he didn't mean to, and then he got up, to look for something. Right after he left, Johnny put on his spy glasses, and looked at me. "Wow," he said. "What do you see?" I asked. "You," he said. I gave him that "What the hell?" look, and then spoke up. "Very funny," I said, trying not to sound mad. I then touched the glasses. The glasses suddenly turned into a computer screen, on the inside. "Focus your eyes closer," I said. "On the glasses themselves." "Whoa," Johnny said, after letting him go. "Maps and readouts!" "That's the computer screen," I heard Ponyboy say to him. "It's a database of some kind." I then got out the family photo album, and when I opened up to the very first page, I was shocked. It was the wedding pictures, from Darrel's story! "The wedding from the story," I said, shocked. "It was his parents' wedding, all long." I then took out one of the pictures, that was in the photo album, folded it up, and put it in my pocket, so that I would know where it is. Pony then closed the photo album. "They should've told us about this stuff," he said, while putting the album away. "Oh yeah?" Molly said. "What about those B's that you get in school, since Darrel wants you to get A's? Shouldn't he and Steve know about that?" Alex said to him. "What about all those days you and Two-Bit skip school? Do you want them to know about that?" he told her. "That's my own damn business," Alex said. She then "accidently" hand-cuffed herself to this one metal box, that she must've found. Then she tried to take the hand-cuff off her wrist, but failed. "Uh, Mary?" she said. I turned, and saw her hand. "I don't have a key," I said. "Go knock it against something, Alex." Alex got up and went to the wall, while I read another line from the book. "Sorry, Alex," Molly said. "Guess you can't be a spy, like the rest of us." Alex turned to look at her, and then she banged the metal box at the wall, but when she did it, the box flew right back at her, and hit her. She then fell to the floor. I didn't see the entire thing, though. "A good spy puts himself/herself in the mind-set of the opponent." Alex then sat down, with her eyes spinning, in circles. She must've been dizzy after she got hit, I thought. "Mind-set," I whispered to myself. "You know what, that's exactly what we'll do." I then closed the book, and turned to everyone else. "I think it's up to us," I said. "Us nine." "With you what?" Alex asked. "Find the OSS, like Tim and Curly said," I responded. "Well, okay," Alex said. I smiled. "Then, let's go," I said. Then suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. I turned around, when I heard the first knock. After the second knock, I got up and walked over to the door. I then opened up the tiny window to see who it was. It turns out that there was a woman at the door! A blonde-haired woman. She smiled at me. "Hi!" she said. "I'm Ms. Gradenko. We work for your friends." I looked at her shocked, and then took a step back. "We?" I said, quietly. "I can understand," she then said. "If your friend doesn't trust me. He was a baby, when we first met." I can tell she was talking about Pony. Then suddenly, the front door opened, and she walked in, with a bunch of guys walking behind her, who were wearing sunglasses, but her. "Remember me now?" she asked. All nine of us greasers took another step back, looking at her, while most of us shake our heads, which means "no". "Sorry," she said. "I have a key. You see? We're all on the same side. We're here to protect you." Ponyboy then pointed to her hand. "My brother has a bracelet, like that," he said. "Except, it was for the guys' spy club." "OSS standard issue," she said, smiling. "We all have one." "OSS? You work with our two friends?" I asked, smiling a little bit. She then looked a little serious. "Yes," she said. "Now, please listen closely. Open your ears." She then pointed to Pony and Soda. "Your brother was able to send one last communiqué this morning, before he disappeared. It consisted of four letters." She then lift up the paper, to show us. "J-E-F…F!" she said. Johnny then looked at the picture of the guy, from his favorite show. "But, you're wrong," he spoke up. "Fabulous Jeff would never do that." "Oh, trust me he's not that fabulous, in fact," she said, and then she turned on the TV, and showed those vampire characters from the show. "Recognize these?" Johnny knew them pretty well, I guess. "Jeff's vampires," he quietly said. "I've got figure versions." "Well," she said. "This is what they looked like, before he mutated them." She then pressed a button, and then it showed the other greasers, that we know of. When Johnny saw this, he didn't quite understand, and said nothing, after that. "You mean these mutants are captured secret agents?" I asked. "We're dealing, with a genius," she said to me. I heard Dallas whisper to Johnny, "Told you that Jeff bastard was a freak." And then, she played the video of the show's theme song. "And," she spoke up. "That cute, little tuneless song, that the characters sing? Play it backwards." She played it backwards, and we heard the characters say, "We're trapped! Jeff is a madman! Help us! Save us!" "A cry for help," she responded. I then looked a little worried. "Will Jeff do that to Darrel and Steve?" I asked. "Definitely," she responded, and then turned the TV off. "Unless," she said. "He gets something, that your friends' brother helped develop. If there's anything, that you can possibly remember." I heard Dallas whisper in my ear, about the Third Brain. "What?" Ms. Gradenko spoke up. I then turned to look at her. "Um," I spoke. "Tim and Curly Sheppard gave us a message to deliver to the OSS, and um, here you are." "Here I am," she said. "What's the message?" I thought for a second, and then said it correctly. "The Third Brain lives," I responded. Ms. Gradenko then sighed, and took the bracelet off her wrist, and put it on my right wrist. "Mary," she spoke. "You have just joined the ranks of Women's Spies in the OSS. Brilliant." I smiled, at this moment. I heard Miranda, and Alex say, "No fair", in whisper, and I heard Dallas say, "Girls,", when he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and walked away. "Now," Ms. Gradenko got serious, and I got serious too, so I stopped smiling. "Where does the Third Brain live exactly? Did Tim and Curly Sheppard tell you that?" I shook my head. "I don't think he said," I responded. "He didn't say?" she said. "Are you sure?" I looked at her for a second, and then she got up, from the floor. "Search the place," she command to her fellow henchmen. "It wasn't at the house, so it must be here." I looked at her, confusingly. "You were at my house?" I asked. She looked at me, and just laughed. She kept looking around, until I heard her suddenly say, "Oh, my god". I turned, and saw the Third Brain. "It exists," she said, in a whisper. I looked at her, and then thought of this terrible feeling. Melissa! She's at it again! Without thinking about Jeff, I spoke, thinking about Melissa. "That's what Melissa wants?" I asked. No answer. She put on a black glove, and then picked the Third Brain up. She then looked at it, as if she was looking at jewelry. "It's so beautiful," she said. Suddenly, I heard someone shout. "Mary!" Pony yelled. I turned to look at everyone else. They had their guns, and other weapons out. "She's working for Melissa," Johnny said. I ran to them, and Dallas gave me a shotgun. I heard Ms. Gradenko say to one of her henchmen to take the brain to Jeff's castle, and he agreed to do so. So I quickly stopped them. "Don't move!" I shouted. They looked at us, and then they laughed. "You don't even know what those things are," Ms. Gradenko said. I looked at my gun, and then spoke up. "I know they're heavy," I said. They then looked serious, and then the battle was on. We were all throwing our weapons at them. Some of our weapons made electricity, when they hit the wall. Ms. Gradenko yelled something, and then I turn to where the guy was, and he was putting on the bag-like necklace, with the Third Brain inside the bag. "That's brain's the only thing, that's keeping Darrel and Steve, from being zapped!" "Stop her!" Ms. Gradenko yelled. I then jumped over the spinning fan, and landed right on the floor. The guy, with the brain flew off. So, I had to put on one of the jetpacks. While I did this, one guy tried to grab me, but I jumped off the table before he can get me. "Hey," I heard Dallas yell. "Wait for us!" I heard the windows crashing, over where everyone else is. So I posed to get ready to fly, until I felt someone grab me by the leg, so I had to turn around to see who it was. Of course, it was that dumbass black stick figure, that chased us from the house, to the lake. Then suddenly, I was floating and I flew away, without knowing it. "How do you work this thing?!" I yelled

Johnny's point of view:

After we saw Mary fly away, we stood there, shocked. Then we had to get the things we needed to bring with us. "Bring her back!" I heard Ms. Gradenko yell. She was talking about Mary, I thought. Pony looked up and saw those stick figures put on those jetpacks, that I saw early, and they flew off to get Mary. So I quickly got the electronic device that Tim and Curly left for us, and tried to get away with everyone else, until suddenly, Ms. Gradenko grabbed me by the arm, like my parents used to do, when they beat me up. "Hey, hey, hey," Ms. Gradenko said, rising her voice. "Don't you want to see your friends, you little sixteen year old brat?" Then she must've hit herself on the table, and then she fell. I was shocked when she called me that. After all, I am sixteen, but I'm surprised that she didn't call me "Grease!" or something else, that the Socs would call us. Anyway, I looked at Ms. Gradenko, and just backed away. "Whoops," I said, frightened. "Sorry!" I ran to the jetpacks, and I saw that there was only one left. I turned around, and saw two to three of Ms. Gradenko's henchmen, trying to grab me. I got serious, and then I got my switchblade out, and pointed at them, with it, after I flicked the blade out. "Get back!" I yelled. It wasn't for long, until I accidently stabbed one of the guys, and he fell to the ground. I looked, and I realized that I accidently cut his right arm open. I realized that I had no time, so I quickly ran to the jetpack, and tried to grab it, but when I touched it, it suddenly flew everywhere. When this happened, I suddenly jumped back, and fell to the floor. I heard the guys yelling, and then Pony ran to me, and landed on his stomach, on the floor. "Johnny, look out!" he yelled. He then grabbed me by the arm. We just laid there, and watched the jet pack fly crazily around, trying to get the henchmen out of the way. One of the them, the one that I accidently cut his arm, got up and tried to run, but the jetpack flew, and grabbed his foot, causing him to flip, and land on his back, on the floor. When this happened, his black sunglasses flew right off of his face. The other two guys ran off, and then Ms. Gradenko appeared, with her hair, a wreck. "What's wrong with you?" she yelled. "They're just teenagers." It wasn't for long, until the jetpack flew straight at her, and then hit her, causing her to fly, and land on a wooden chair, which broke when she landed. Me and Pony got up, and looked to see what happened, with everybody else. Ms. Gradenko was trying to get the jetpack off of her, but it ended up burning her hair. We then ran off, with me saying, "Bad hair day!", while leaving her, with her hair on fire.

I was trying to find where I should go, so that I could find that guy, who had the Third Brain with him. So I took a tunnel, while I looked to see who was behind me. I didn't see anybody, so I turned back around to focus where I was going. I then had to slow down to see which way I should go next. I looked to my left, and I saw the stick figure charging at me. I then looked to the center, and saw another one, while I heard a beeping noise from the jetpack. And then I had to turn to my right, and saw another stick figure, so I looked up, and saw that they were putting glass at the opening. "Uh, oh," I said. "I'm going up!" So I flew up, and had to put my arms on my head, to protect me, from getting glass on my head, and shut my eyes. And then I heard a glass-breaking noise, and when I looked down, I was outside, and then I realized I had no glass on me, so I was relieved, but I had to focus on what I was supposed to be doing at that very moment. I looked up ahead, and saw the guy, who had the Third Brain, so I flew at that direction.

Alex's point of view:

We ran to find Mary, and then I realized that she had left us. "Oh shit," I said. "Now, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Dallas asked, getting a little frustrated. "I know," Molly said. "Why don't we contact her?" "But how?" Soda asked. "Remember what Two-Bit did, when he was checking the voice contact on his watch, that caused Mary's ear to go ringing?" "Yeah," Pony said. "And she got pissed off, when he did that," Dallas remarked. "Look, it was an accident, alright?" Two-Bit said, who was trying to forget what he did. "We know, it was," Molly said. "But anyway, we need to get one of us to contact her, quickly." "I'll do it," Pony said. Well, he has the same spy watch, like Mary and the rest of us, but it didn't matter. He just went on ahead, and quickly contacted her. A few seconds later, we heard a female voice. "What is it?" the voice said. Sure enough, it was Mary's voice. Pony spoke to her. "Where did you go?" "I'm right behind him! Where are you, and everyone else?" "We're busted." "Hold on, I'll be there, in a second. Just hang on." And then, she hung up. "She's on her way," he responded, to us. "Let's hope so, Pony," Johnny said, in a worried voice.

I finally caught up with him, and as I got closer to him, I spoke up. "Give me back that brain!" I yelled, taking the Third Brain. He looked, and then he started to strangle me, but I took him down easily, but he wouldn't go away. "Get away from me!" I yelled. "Tough guy, huh?" I looked up, and saw an bulletin board advertisement, up ahead, so I let go of him. "See ya!" I yelled. I heard him yell, and he went right through the board, and so did the stick figures. I was standing on the board, watching the whole scene. "Whoa!" I yelled, with a smile. When I turned back around, the smile faded away, and saw the stick figure charging at me, so I flew off the board, while it fell down. I flew back to the safe house, to get everyone else. I flew back in the safe house, and then I felt like I was frozen a little bit, because somebody must've pressed the stop button, but I was still floating. Turns out it was Pony, who stopped me. I looked down at him, and then came down. I looked around. Dallas, Two-Bit, Soda, and Molly were getting on some jetpacks, while the rest of us might be held, by the arms. "We might wanna change outfits, on the way," Molly spoke. "Why? I like this outfit. It makes me cool," Alex says. "Yeah, but we ain't going nowhere, in these." She took out her map, and looked at it. "And besides," she said, moving her glasses up and down, then letting them go. "We're a little bit close, to the closest shopping center, in downtown." "Sweet," Alex says, with a grin. Uh oh, I thought. I know what this means for Alex; shopping. "And that doesn't mean we go shopping for clothes, Alex," Molly said, with that look on her face. "Damn," Alex frowned. "Looks like I'll have to take another day off." "Look, we don't have time to mess around," I said. "Yeah," Pony said. "Let's go!" And then we left the safe house. As soon as we got out of the safe house, the black stick figures were waiting for us. "Oh shit," Dallas said. "Oh god," Johnny said. "Let's go!" We flew over to town. Dallas had Johnny, Soda had Pony, Two-Bit had Alex, and I had Miranda. Molly didn't have anybody to hold, in the arms. "I can't hold on much longer!" I heard Pony yell. "Just hold on, okay?" Soda yelled. "I'm slipping!" "Hang on, Pony!" "I'm not gonna make it!" Pony looked down below him, and saw a bunch of cars, driving into traffic. "We're almost there!" Molly yelled, to us. "Don't drop me, Soda!" Pony yelled. "I'm not gonna drop you!" All of a sudden, Soda accidently let go of Pony, and Pony fell. "Oh my god!" I yelled. "Pony, no!" Johnny yelled. Soda then flew down to get him, causing us to follow him. As soon as he got to Pony, he grabbed ahold of him. And Pony was okay. "I'm sorry, Pony," Soda said. Pony looked like he was gonna pass out, or something. As soon as we flew into the shopping center, we dropped the boys off, in the guys' section, while we flew over to the girls' section. "Okay," Molly whispered. "Let's go." We nodded, and then we had to find some cool clothes to wear.

We then later appeared, with some cool clothes on. I wasn't so sure of mine, but I guess mine was alright. I wore a pair of black converse sneakers, a pair of dark-blue jeans, a hot pink short-sleeved shirt, and a black business-like jacket. We still had our watches on, though. I looked around to see if anyone was watching us, except the boys. I then turned to the girls, who were behind me. "Let's go," I whispered. They nodded, and then we started walking, which caused the boys to follow us. I guess I became a pretty good leader to us nine greasers, I thought. Then us girls looked at the boys for one minute, and then turned back to where we were walking to. As soon as we left the shopping center, we put on our black spy sunglasses. I just shrugged, and then I lead the way to a bus, where there was a man and woman, talking to each other. They looked like they were having a good time. So we got on the bus, and then I put my arm around the woman's arm. She turned to look at me, and she just smiled. "Hi, there," she said, with a smile. And then she put her hand on my head, feeling my curly hair. I looked at Alex, and she looked jealous. "No fair," she whispered. I did an evil smile at her. She rolled her eyes, and went back to looking at the street, with people walking on the sidewalks, and cars driving by. I guess we were very good at disguising as regular people, but that's what spies are supposed to do. Isn't that right?


End file.
